Hydraulically actuated transfer cases are generally known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,443,429; 5,803,197; 6,578,654; 6,997,299; 8,425,379; U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0023102A1; U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0042907A1; and International Publication No. WO2006/007086A1. Known hydraulically actuated transfer cases are generally inefficient due to wet sump designs with energy losses due to components splashing in the oil sump, as well as configurations that provide a continuously driven lube pump. Each of these prior known configurations lower the efficiency of the hydraulic transfer case.